


"And Peggy"

by ihaveaplan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bisexual Peggy, Depression, F/F, F/M, LGBTQIA+, Laurggy, Margy, Paurens?, Peggy x Laurens, Pegria, Self Harm, Social Anxiety, depressed! peggy, nah, smol bean peggy gets a happy ending, teen drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7046677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihaveaplan/pseuds/ihaveaplan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Angelica is smart and witty, Eliza is sweet and beautiful, and Peggy? Peggy was nothing compared to them. After being homeschooled for the past few years, Peggy is shipped off to the King’s Boarding School where her sisters and their friends are already attending. Peggy doesn’t fit like everyone else does- and so she tries to “fix herself” through any means possible. But what will she do when her secrets begin to spill out again? And how will she cope with someone who needs her?<br/>“And Peggy…”<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving In Shenanigains

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST FIC GO

Chapter One: Moving In Shenanigains 

It was a warm late August day, and the three Schuyler sisters and their luggage were tightly packed into the eldest’s car. Angelica and Eliza sat upfront, hollering show tunes as they drove down the Manhattan road. Peggy chuckled from the back, and thought about how she had missed her sisters when they were off at King’s. But now, at 15, she was old enough to join them.  
Angelica was returning for her third year at King’s Boarding School, now 17. Their middle sister, Eliza, was soon to see her second year, herself being 16. Eliza had spent the summer on the phone constantly with her “not yet boyfriend” , Alexander Hamilton- a brilliant student from Nevis. It was interesting to see Eliza and Angelica bicker over a boy for a summer, but now Peggy would meet him. Peggy contemplated this, staring out the window.  
“Hey- Hey! Peggsly!” Eliza said, waving a hand in front of Peggy’s face, using Peggy’s old nickname to grab her attention. Peggy blinked. “Huh?” she blurted in response, earning a laugh from Angelica. “You went quiet. Are you okay kiddo?” Peggy laughed. “Of course, I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?” Even though the remark started out earnest, her voice faltered as she realized why they might be concerned. Angelica and Eliza exchanged looks, and Angelica offered, “Social Anxiety, new school?” Peggy sucked on the inside of her cheek as Eliza added, “And what we saw last month?” Peggy avoided her sister’s eyes.  
\---  
It had been about a month ago that Angelica and Eliza had stumbled across one of Peggy’s best kept secrets. In looking for a pair of socks that Peggy ‘stole’, they had found a bundle or razors in a sock. Upon confronting Peggy, she spilled.  
The youngest Schuyler had been struggling with anxiety for years, and was pulled out of school and put in to therapy for it two years prior. What she hadn’t let loose was that she was struggling with depression, too. And instead of telling her therapist, Peggy took up self-harm. She had been clean for the summer to please her sisters, but she kept her razors. And soon after finding them, the elder two had thrown them away. This worried Peggy, even though she had promised to stop.  
\---  
They arrived on campus around three in the afternoon, and began to unload the car. Across the parking lot, a group of four boys stood, taking out suitcases from their car. Peggy recognized one as Alexander, but she did not know the rest. Eliza yelled across and beckoned for them to come over. Peggy watched as a boy with curly hair and freckles laughed, and Alexander nodded. The four walked over, and Peggy went pale- new people were not her forte.  
“Hello, Schuylers!” Alexander whistled. He kissed Eliza on the cheek and embraced Angelica. Then his gaze shifted to Peggy, eyes intelligent and lively. “And you- you must be Margarita Schuyler! The final sister!” he said, taking her hand and bestowing a chaste kiss unto it. Peggy went red and giggled, muttering a thank you. Another two greeted her, one introducing himself as Hercules Mulligan and complimenting her sweater (which she had knitted, a soft yellow). The other kissed her on both cheeks and then her hand, proclaiming her beauty and offering his name as “Marquis de Lafayette, or just Lafayette.” To this she nodded and said, “I’ll do Lafayette.” The last boy was only a little taller than her, with tan skin and freckles, topped off with wildly curly hair. He bowed to her and introduced himself as John Laurens, and she curtseyed to him, before they both looked up from their formalities and burst out laughing.  
\---  
Peggy carried her backpack and two suitcases with her as she made her way to her assigned room. Her roommate was to be another first year, named Theodosia Prevost. Peggy hadn't met her, but she silently prayed that this girl was nice, and not too loud or social.  
She stood parallel to the doorway and shifted her bags so she had a free hand. "Here we go..." she whispered, reaching for the doorknob. But before she could touch it, the door swung open and she was face to face with a beautiful girl. Peggy, still in shock, took her appearance in. The girl was slightly shorter than her, maybe 5'1, and had gorgeous dark brown skin. She had dreadlocks pulled into a ponytail high on her head, a nose stud, and an eyebrow bar. She raised a cautious eyebrow at Peggy, who blinked in response, before sputtering, "Sorry! I'm um-" the girl cut her off. "Margarita Schuyler? I'm Theodosia." Theodosia reached for Peggy's hand and shook it. "Heh, you can just call me Peggy." Theodosia cracked a smile. "Well, 'Peggy', you can call me Thea. Put your stuff down and we'll head to the dinning hall."

\---

On the way down, Peggy and Thea made small talk. Peggy found out that Thea, like Alexander, came to King's on a scholarship. She also found out that Thea had long distance boyfriend in Georgia. Thea had asked Peggy if she knew anyone, and Peggy told her about her sisters and their friends. Thea nodded and admitted that she only knew Aaron Burr. Peggy snorted, remembering the time that Aaron had tried to make a move on her older sister, Angelica, and Angie had essentially drop-kicked his ego, whilst she and Eliza laughed. This story would have Peggy and Thea in stitches.

\---

Once they arrived, Peggy was waved over to her sisters' table, where all of their friends were. Peggy introduced Thea, and everyone got along fabulously, save a few play fights near Alexander & Co. Then, Aaron walked in. Peggy watched as Thea's eyes lit up and she waved a ring-clad hand in the air, beckoning him. Aaron walked over, and kissed Thea on the cheek before sitting down. Eliza, who was flush against Alexander, eyed him. "Hey Thea, didn't you say you had a boyfriend?" Thea rolled her eyes. "Eliza, Aaron and I are just friends." Alexander laughed, and added, "Lizzie, Burr's to bland to keep a girl- or anyone- anyway." Aaron glared. "It's good to see you too, Alexander. I see you have yet to heed the advice I gave you last year." Alexander replied cockily, "Burr, telling me to be quiet is hardly advice."

Right then, a taller girl (she must have been 5'8, heels and all) with golden brown skin like Peggy's, and a walk that drew eyes to her curves walked over and leaned against the table. she looked down the table, then licked her cherry-red lips. "Party in the third floor student lounge tonight. Any of y'all coming?" The table chorused variously "Yeah." with Thea's "We'll be there." standing out. Peggy had meant to agree, but her anxiety ridden response came across as a squeak. The tall girl's eyes flicked over to Peggy, before winking so fast that Peggy barely caught it, cracking a mischievous smile, and walking away.

After a minute of silence, Peggy found her voice. "Who was that...?" The table exchanged knowing looks.

"Maria Reynolds."


	2. Intoxication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High School Parties, Drinking, Drama- James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BET Y'ALL THOUGHT I ABANDONED THIS  
> WELL I DID  
> BUT NOW I'M RECLAIMING IT

"Thea, parties aren't really my forté..." Peggy whined, scratching at her exposed wrist. She now donned a creme blouse with a floppy yellow bow tie and yellow skirt. Thea stood by the mirror in their bathroom applying lipstick. Thea was so cool. She seemed so... easy. Her words flowed seamlessly, Peggy's were jarvled and choppy. Peggy would have continued this thought, but Thea broke away from her task to shoot Peggy a skeptical look.

"And why's that, Ms. Margarita Schuyler?" She questioned.

"Well, helicopter parents, consoling, social anxiety... um, all of the above?" She replied, eyes flicking about.

"... You didn't mention those last two before, Peggy." Thea said, suddenly concerned. Peggy tensed up.

"Yeah, well, I didn't have the most normal childhood and I don't want to discuss it."

Thea sighed. "Okay, I respect that."

\---

The party was loud. Too loud. Music blared, people laughed, and grinder up against Peggy on her way in. Peggy forced an awkward smile, searching for her sisters. Eliza was- oh, okay. Eliza was preoccupied with Alex in the corner of the room. She would leave them alone. Angelica was engaged in what looked to be a heated argument with a burly athlete, but what on she couldn't tell. She would leave her as well.

Peggy looked around. She tried to move, but she couldn't, there were too many people around her. Peggy closed her eyes and tried to breath in but her breathing hitched.

'NO.' She thought. 'No, please, not here!' 

Peggy opened her eyes and the room was closing in. She choked. She started scratching her wrist as she did whenever it got bad, but suddenly someone smacked her hand.

Peggy, in all her wide-eyed fear, looked up to see none other than Miss Maria Reynolds.

"Hey!" Maria scolded. "That's bad. Don't hurt yourself."

In that moment, Peggy was incredibly grateful for Maria. Maria had grabbed her by her red and sore wrist and pulled her out through the corridor, before stopping in an empty hallway.

"You like tea?" She asked. Peggy shrugged, and Maria sighed.

"Cocoa?" Maria tried, and Peggy nodded. "Okay, c'mon."

\---

They snuck into the kitchen, and Maria made them both cocoa. They sat in silence until Maria spoke.

"What's your deal?" 

Peggy was confused. "What?"

"Your deal. Why were you scratching your wrist and crying?" 

Peggy shook her head. "I was not cry-" Maria cut her off. "Oh, you were soooo crying- Peggy was it?"

Peggy nodded. "Y-yeah." Maria took a metal bottle out of her pocket and poured some of its contents into Peggy's mug. (Peggy was still too in shock to object)

"Well, maybe this'll loosen you up."

\---

What happened next was hazy. Peggy thinks she and Maria talked for a bit, because she remembers telling Maria that her real name is Margarita, and Maria tell her "That's hot."

And then Maria's younger is down Peggy's throat. Peggy's pushed back on the counter and Maria's hands are up Peggy's shirt. Peggy's hands are running through Maria's hair and Maria breaks away to tell Peggy that she's the most beautiful person. Peggy and Maria are hopelessly wasted but neither seems to care, as Maria moves to suck on Peggy's soft neck.

Footsteps. They hear footsteps and they break apart, Maria scattering back to collect herself and act as if nothing had passed between them- doing so rather well. Peggy tries to copy her, tucking her blouse back in and quickly wiping away Maria's lipstick from her neck. 

In walks James Reyon. (A/N: Reyon because I already named Maria Reynolds) He smiles sloppily and grabs Maria's waist. "Baaabeee." He slurs, and slaps her behind. Maria flinches. "Jamesey..." she replies, and he dives down to suck on her neck. Maria moans, and Peggy is confused. 

Now they've moved off, James saying he's taking Maria to bed, and Maria shooting Peggy a quick apologetic look. Peggy's confused, still. Maria kissed her, told her she was beautiful, and the left on the arm of someone else. Peggy cries, and in her drunken blur, she hears someone else enter.

"Peggy..?" Asks a familiar voice. Peggy wipes her eyes and recognizes curly hair and wild freckles. "John?" She croaks, and he rushes in to hug her. She sobs on his shoulder, and he says, "Oh Pegs, you're drunk.", and Peggy cries more. "Oh sweetheart, please don't cry." He says, and she chokes to a stop. "Let's get you cleaned up." He asserts, helping her off the counter.

She sniffles. "Okay, John."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: History Class With Your Hookup


	3. A/N: I'M WRITING AGAIN

Okay, I know AO3 can be weird sometimes but here's a written note saying that I posted chapter two. Enjoy, there will be more of these.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo that's Chapter One! Hope you liked it! I know Peggy and Maria are played by the same actress, but I headcanon Peggy to be small and thin and about 5'3, with frequently braided hair in yellow bows and sweaters and skirts, and Maria to be taller and curvy, and very secure in her appearance.


End file.
